Did You Do It With S-Support?
by MerchantAnna
Summary: Peculiar events are currently partaking in the Smash Mansion which are causing more harm than good in return. Furthermore, Robin's daughter, no daughters, from the future magically show up out of nowhere. In turn, this causes the famed tactician more trouble than needed. Can this mess get sorted out or will Robin face the wrath of the male smashers.
1. An Unknown Surprise

**oh hey, im bored as hell so for god knows why, i decided to whip this up on a quick whim. dont even ask how i got the idea it just occurred to me.**

 **anyways, nothing is own by me otherwise it would be a complete disaster.**

 **disclaimer goes, this is a parody fic so expect the most inane things possible, out of character, etc. bottom line is, dont take this seriously, k?**

* * *

 ** _~ Did You Do it with S-Support? ~_**  
 _Chapter 1: An Unknown Surprise_

Tournaments were always a form of celebrating tradition in the wonderful world of Nintendo Land. They weren't just held to appeal to the masses and to provide exciting spontaneous entertainment to the ambiguous crowd. The wonderful tourney, commonly referred to as Super Smash Brothers, was a way for one to bring home honor to their homeland, whether it be participating for fun or even for glory. It brought all kinds of anticipating fighters from various shapes and sizes to include anthropomorphic creatures and even pocket monsters famously known as Pokemon. Both courageous heroes to even the most nefarious villains came together to demonstrate their skills to all of Nintendo Land, thus providing the most action packed entertainment yet.

The Smash Brothers tournament wasn't always hyped up as it was now. In fact, the first tournament which took place started off fairly small, consisting of eight starting fighters with the addition of four secret partakers. They have been famously dubbed as the longtime veterans, still contributing and honing their skills in the tournament to this day. From there, the hype for Super Smash Brothers continued to gradually escalate along with its roster. Vast audiences from around the various worlds came to watch the ongoing battles in excitement, routing for their favorite brawler to even supporting their native land. Little did the crowd know that the smashers retreated and stayed at a humble manor during the exciting tournament season, a place notably known as the Smash Mansion. It was the place were all current participants stood in as residents, having access to training rooms, recreation rooms, the dining hall to even the humongous pool out in the backyard.

It was one of the only places were these fighters from other worlds were able to mingle and get to know one another. Yet somehow during the current fourth tournament, something absurd managed to partake out of the blue! No one was sure how it happened nor how the situation came to be yet one of the newcomers this year happened to be from Ylisse, otherwise possibly known as the future Altea. Compared to the ancient continent of Altea, Ylisse was far more progressive than its predecessor, even managing to take Jugdral's marriage system into play, implementing it into the support levels as it became known as S-rank. When a pair reached S-rank, they most often got married and later on produced a family in the near future. The S-Support system was rather a foreign concept to Marth, Ike and Roy, especially seeing how they were still trying to contemplate its major differences compared to the old support system.

From taking a glimpse from an odd perspective, the added S-Rank could possibly strike them (and outsiders alike) as some sort of Fire Emblem abstinence. The addition of the S-rank level was probably crafted for the sake of preventing underlying affairs during war to include unexpected pregnancies from the female soldiers. However, with all positives about the latest system in the Fire Emblem world, there were also deep consequences which laid beneath the surface. If one where to somehow managed to do mingle with another without obtaining this highly sacred and anticipated S-Support, depending if their partner was within a certain six days before ovulation, doing it without S-Support could possibly lead to another dire situation often expressed in either tears of joy or harnessing dire consequences.

Recently, the mansion newcomers managed to get acquainted with the veterans, forging bonds and even meaningful friendships throughout the ongoing tournament season. Marth got to know his noble exalted descendants' tales ranging from the Ylissean-Plegian war to even the final battle against the fell dragon Grima. He cherished both Chrom and Lucina as if there were his own children, even informing them about his beloved Caeda from time to time. The two of them both admired the Hero King and his various tales about his upcomings and even his own tactician.

Unfortunately the story was abruptly cut short as Lucina had to attend a sparring session with none other than Ylisstol's famed tactician Robin. Well, truth be told, two Plegian tacticians resided in the Smash Mansion, consisting of Robin and his twin sister Reflet. Both of them were quite talented, even gifted in their ability to convey strategy and predict their opponent's next move before they even had the chance to strike. Out of the two, Reflet surpassed her brother in both talent and the fact that she was simply more outgoing than him. She wasn't afraid to engage in friendly conversation or speak her mind if she felt that something wasn't quite right. However, that didn't mean Robin wasn't able to call out bullshit as well, he just did it less often since he rarely got himself involved in awkward situations.

* * *

"He just left himself open which is quite foolish even for someone like him. Now is the time to strike!"

Lucina dashed over towards the tactician, swiftly swinging her Parallel Falchion horizontally when she got close yet in spite of it all, Robin quickly rolled over to the side and dodged her attack. Afterwards, he clutched onto his Thoron tome, propping it open as it appeared that he charged up just in the nick of time.

"THORON!"

The charged up bolt struck the swordswoman, managing to send her off course as the match session came to an end. The winner turned out to be none other than the famed tactician himself while Lucina clapped in the background, demonstrating good sportsmanship. After all, she wasn't necessarily the type to fret about losses or even let simple defeats strike her down so easily. Instead, the princess felt it was better to learn from her mistakes and better them than to dwell on from a match gone wrong. The two approached one another, shaking hands as they complimented one other about their practice session. Soon after, Robin looked away for a slight moment, scratching the back of his head as if he was guilty of something.

"Lucina, I hope I didn't hurt you," he exclaimed. The tactician knew that the charged up Thoron knocked her off the edge yet hoped she was safe anyways. The last thing he wanted was to deal with an angry Chrom knocking up on his doorstep.

Lucina on the other hand, was puzzled by Robin's sudden words. She wondered what the tactician was even apologizing for or why he was doing it, yet figured he felt awful for seizing her at the right time.

"Robin, it's fine," she replied. "I didn't get hurt now, did I? After all, this mansion is built with a fast recovery feature so after the sparring match, we get completely healed up."

"But I..."

Before he could say anymore, Lucina placed her finger on his lips, gently shushing him as the two stared at one another. Somehow, they managed to feel a wonderful spark of hormones as they decided to make out and even managed to go further for a private fighting session in the training room.

* * *

Unbeknownst, the next day, an unexpected encounter knocked on the manor's doorstep. Luigi answered the door and raised a brow as he examined the unknown visitor. It appeared to be a young girl in her early teens who donned the tactician's garb just like Robin and Reflet. Her indigo hair complimented her brown eyes as she smiled, waving at the younger Mario brother.

"May I help you?" Luigi asked. He was almost quite uncertain if the Smash Mansion was even allowing visitors at the time yet he couldn't help but be curious about the mysterious child in front of him. After all, she did strike a peculiar resemblance to the tactical twins.

"Well you see, I'm looking for my mother and father. Can you perhaps tell me where I am if I'm not mistaken mister?" she politely inquired.

Luigi felt a bit relieved as the young girl didn't seem to pose any threat whatsoever. With further ado, he decided to let her step inside the manor for a bit while he went to fetch the girl a refreshment before interrogating her. All of the Smashers happened to be lounging around as idle chatter was scattered throughout the room. The young girl observed each and every fighter until her lips curled at the sight of a particular tactician.

Robin appeared to be engaging in a deep conversation with Lucina and Reflet as he didn't notice the strangely garbed child. The girl dashed towards his direction, tackling him even.

"FATHER!"

Her cries of joy overwhelmed the others as they turned around, staring in their direction as their gaze was completely fixated on Robin and the stranger. The other fighters began murmuring with one another, wondering how Robin was even a father at his age or who was the mother of the child. To sum it all up, it turned out that the girl's name was Morgan and her parents were none other than Robin and Lucina.

Before anyone could make any sort of witty remark, the doorbell rang once more as Dark Pit decided to answer it. The black angel opened the door just to be greeted by possibly more clones of the same girl. The only traits that distinguished the Morgan clones from one another was that all had different hair colors while one of them even had a crossbreed between Plegian and Hylian ears.

"Holy shit," Dark Pit mumbled. He began counting the other Morgan clones, totaling up the number to five as it turned out, there were a total of six Morgans. As they set their eyes on Robin, the girls rushed in, being delighted to come face to face with the man they dearly called father.

Luigi came out, just to drop the refreshments as he noticed more lookalikes.

"Mama mia!? What is going on?!" he cried.

It turns out, Robin has quite some explaining to do.

* * *

 **done with chapter 1. i originally planned on this being a one-shot but i felt like dividing it all up instead for more suspense i guess.**

 **to summarize what just happened, robin apparently did more than just lucina during that day as he pretty much did every female who is participating in the tournament.**

 **things can only get weirder as this thing progresses on. its not going to be long i promise but for now, enjoy.**


	2. Lovely Daughters from Different Mothers

**alright, i am back with another new chapter of this wonderful wacky story. for anyone wondering how i managed to have it done so fast, well lets just say some scenes were already typed out beforehand.**

 **this also goes for some scenes in future chapters as well.**

 **a special thanks for those who fave'd and followed, same with those who reviewed as well. its really appreciated.  
now, lets begin once more.**

* * *

 _ **~ Did You Do It With S-Support?~  
** Chapter 2: Lovely Daughters from Different Mothers_

"So, what in the world is exactly going on?" Master Hand questioned. He had just finished sorting through a huge stack of papers perched on top of his desk as the anthropomorphic being appeared to be quite perplexed by the whole ordeal. It wasn't the first time he managed to apprehend a wacky situation nor had a gathering of angry brawlers come knocking up on his doorstep. The more he thought about it, the more the gigantic hand hoped these set of complaints weren't going to be a complete waste of his valuable time.

"Well, maybe you should inquire that damned tactician about what he did!" Mario furiously cried. The famed Mr. Nintendo wasn't quite the happy camper which was usually a rare sight to see (even more so than all of those times Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach). He was usually more laid-back, outgoing and enjoyed lending out a hand around the manor whenever someone needed help. Unfortunately, today just wasn't his day but in spite of it all, at least he had some allies who felt the exact same turbulence as him.

"I didn't have a problem with any of these newcomers until this happened," Captain Falcon complained, slamming his fists on the table. "It just seems that these individuals take more advantage of their esteemed privileges once they earn their Smasher title. To think that bastard would end up being so loose with all of those women makes me sick!"

"There needs to either be more strict rules or they should be enforced more. This outlandish behavior is completely unacceptable and on top of it, deemed highly unprofessional," Marth added. Even though his wife was back in Altea watching over his kingdom while he was away, the Hero King couldn't help but feel bitter over this whole escapade. It didn't matter how many centuries apart Lucina was, she still was considered like a granddaughter to him. Just to have that rotten Plegian take advantage of her like that was extremely dishonorable and furthermore, breaking Fire Emblem's S-Support laws.

"He touched Lady Palutena!" Pit retorted. Everyone stared at him as the angel looked at the group of angry men.

"Aren't you a little too young to be concerned about this Pit?" Little Mac stated.

"While at it, aren't you like thirteen or something? Shouldn't you be outside playing with Dark Pit instead. Your brother doesn't seem to be getting himself involved in Palutena's one night stand," Roy added, questioning not only the light angel's age, but additional things as well.

This caused Pit to roll his eyes in response as he gave them a look.

"Just because I happen to look thirteen doesn't mean I am a child. In fact, I am a lot older than you think I actually am and second, Dark Pit is a servant to no other but himself," Pit exclaimed. For this upbeat, overconfident angel, it wasn't the first time he had to remind someone about his age. This misconception happened constantly as it annoyed him to no end yet at the same time because of it, the mischievous angel learned to take advantage of it and put it to good use. After all, he could easily play a gullible angel child and no one will notice that he's actually mocking them or distracting them so he could easily strike his foe.

"Anyways," Ike said, presuming on, "Master Hand, I feel that Robin himself needs to be told to stop having one night stands with the other females who reside here."

"As much as I hate to go against my best friend, he truly did go too far especially after what he did to Lucina. In fact, his future daughters are currently inside the mansion walls as we speak," informed Chrom.

Master Hand took time to consume in the sudden influx of information. Afterwards, he released them as the hand promised them that he will see Robin right away putting their minds at ease.

* * *

"So, what exactly makes these girls different from one another, I don't get it," exclaimed Dark Pit. He was rather curious to how they were even created or how the group of Morgans managed to get here in the first place.

"Well you see," answered Lucina!Morgan, pausing for a moment. She pointed to her right eye, revealing none other than the Mark of the Exalt. "We have inherited traits from our dear Mothers as well. Not only do I have the mark of exalted blood but I also have the ability to wield Falchion."

"For me, I have this cool gear! Check it out!" piped Samus!Morgan. The platinum blonde Morgan opened up her tactician's coat, revealing a blue-green zero suit. Afterwards she pressed a button as her power-suit managed to appear.

The dark angel stared in awe, simply nodding his head as he found their uniqueness to be quite fascinating. Slowly but surely, the other smashers who shrugged off Robin's actions began to gather around, interested in these clones and how they differed from one another.

"What more can you guys do?" Fox asked.

"I can summon Lumas plus I have a galaxy under my coat!" Rosalina!Morgan beamed. She took out her wand, calling a Luma as it floated right next to her.

"Well, I am technically a half deity," answered Palutena!Morgan. Like her mother, she inherited her smile as well as her staff. "While at it, I can make dinner if you guys like."

"...I think I'll pass," said Ness.

Meanwhile, Peach!Morgan managed to inherit her mothers bubbly spirit, baking abilities as well as the ability to temporarily float in midair. While at it, she wore blue, circular earrings just like Peach as well.

Zelda!Morgan on the other hand, could use light arrows along with other magics besides being of royal blood as well. Before Robin could even reply, he was hit with a sudden force as his body slammed against the wall. The tactician felt a blade near his neck as he opened one eye, seeing that he was pinned by no other than Link himself.

"So, you're the little punk who managed to lay his filthy hands on my princess."

"Link, stop!"

Zelda rushed over towards the scene as Reflet sighed. She couldn't believe that this day just got one-hundred percent weirder and while at it, made a mental note to keep count of how many times her brother would be threatened or almost killed.

The Hylian hero turned his head to face the princess, still having his tight grip on Robin just in case he tried anything funny.

"It's not as bad as you think it is... Even though he managed to somehow persuade me into having intercourse with him, I do not feel that way about him at all," she simply informed.

Link raised his blade for a moment before letting go of the tactician and sheathed his blade. He sighed of relief, being glad that Zelda felt no attraction towards the white haired male yet still wondered how the child even came to be. So with explanation, the Morgans managed to explain to the present Smashers about their situation and how they came to be as well as the overacting of certain individuals. The Hylian listened, hanging onto every word as he realized something.

The tactician might actually get killed if no one vows to protect him from a group of angry brawlers.

"You know what? I'm not going to be like the rest of the guys here. In fact, I am going to actually aid you," Link simply told the tactician.

Robin raised a brow. "Seriously? I thought you were going to be like Roy and try to chop off my genitals or something. After all, I did lay a hand on your Zelda."

Link huffed a bit. Sure he was still miffed about the whole thing with Robin yet however, knew that things just happen sometimes. The Hylian knows that Zelda would never leave him for anyone else, let alone abandon him. The hero knew the same could go for Mario and Peach yet sadly, the famous plumber refuses to believe otherwise.

"Of course. Perhaps first, we could spar against one another for practice," he suggested.

Before Robin could answer, Master Hand's voice blared over the intercom. It asked for Robin to come to his office immediately, obviously relating to the situation about engaging the women brawlers. The tactician sighed, gulping a bit as he informed Link that he'll meet him in the training facility in a few as he trotted his way towards the office.

* * *

Master Hand sighed as he looked down the list. He decided to go through possible Assist Trophies first, seeing how there was a slightly smaller chance of any of the females there getting involved with the strategist. The giant hand began narrowing down his choices, crossing off Ashley, Kat and Anna due to their young age. While at it, Master Hand also placed Viridi on that list as well regardless if she was around Palutena's age, she still looked like and had the body of a small child. As he began crossing off names on the list, he knew Robin wouldn't dare lay a finger on the adorable Isabelle and most certainly not Midna when she was in her imp form. Master Hand couldn't help but sigh of relief that Midna wasn't in her true form, otherwise she would most likely be interrogated. So, glancing down at the list, it narrowed it down to Lyndis and Phosphora.

He called for both girls at the same time seeing how interviewing either of them one on one would only waste more time than needed. After all, he was only looking for a simple yes or no, not their entire life story with the tactician. A few minutes later, Phosphora and Lyn arrived as he offered them to take a seat. The two girls did as they were told, exchanging looks with one another as both assists were confused to why they were summoned in the first place.

"Ahem, it appears that rumor has been speculating around that Robin decided to have one-night stands behind close doors within this mansion. I now ask you, has he touched you girls in any shape or form?" asked Master Hand.

Phosphora shook her head while Lyn just shrugged. They were rather uncertain yet thankfully show no signs of being near the tactician. This eased the hand's mind a bit, especially seeing how not only Elibe's timeline, but also future Fire Emblem timelines could have been heavily tampered with. So with all do, he had no other choice but to dismiss the girls as he now called in for the six female smashers. Shortly after, Lucina along with Peach, Zelda, Rosalina, Samus and Palutena entered his office.

"Now, you obviously know why you girls are here," he simply stated, " so tell me, why did you guys even engage in sexual intercourse with Robin?"

"It just happened," Lucina answered, telling the honest truth.

"I don't remember how he managed to even do it, but somehow he just did," Peach added.

"To add on, he really has a way with words. Like, I truly have no feelings for him yet he managed to somehow get through to me, just for that moment. Otherwise, my heart will always belong to Link," Zelda replied.

"I agree with Princess Zelda, well, minus the part about Link of course," said Rosalina.

Samus just nodded in the background as she agreed with her fellow smash sisters.

"Well, I did it because I was simply bored," Palutena bluntly answered. The green haired goddess had that pleasant smile on her face as if she either did it to troll Pit in the worst way possible or because she really was bored out of her mind.

"So... none of you have a problem with it nor feel affected by your future daughters' presence?" Master Hand said, truly making sure. He wanted to know if they were gravely wounded by the fact that they might possibly be pregnant with their present Morgans' or if the boys earlier were simply being over dramatic.

"Not really," replied Samus. "It's not like he forced any of us against our will or anything, let alone pester us for sex to begin with. Like the others said, it just magically happened and besides, I find it quite intriguing that these girls managed to harness our abilities."

"And while at it, I promised to give them a tour of the town a few miles away from here," Peach happily exclaimed.

Master Hand sighed as he dismissed them, entirely believing that this situation was blown way out of proportion than it needed to be.

Prior to their knowledge, a figure was perched up on a tree, observing them. Their lips curled into a smile as it appeared that they managed to find the right location.

"Perhaps Mother is within that manor's walls."

* * *

"Marth, will you do the honor of explaining to the others why I invited them?" Chrom ordered. The Exalt was still heated up from the inexcusable actions of his beloved tactician, let alone his best friend. Out of all the people who had to get loose with his daughter, it had to be Robin himself. Chrom sighed, feeling as if he was stabbed in the back, betrayed even as he knew Lucina's interests lied within someone else. The more he began to mull over, the more disappointed the Exalt grew from the act of premarital sex.

The room was filled with the male smashers who were opposed to Robin's loose ways. The group, to minus the Exalt and the Hero King, consisted of Mario, Captain Falcon, Little Mac, Pit, Donkey Kong, Ike, and Roy. Even if Robin didn't seem like the type to seduce anthropomorphic creatures, DK himself was still cautious especially since he somehow read in the Awakening strategy guide that Robin could romance a dragon. It also didn't help how he managed to convince the Goddess of Light out of all people to make out with him.

"Alright, it appears that we have the same concerns when it comes to a certain famed tactician of Ylisstol," Marth started. The azure haired king of Altea paced around the room, his gaze never leaving sight of the group once almost as if this message was completely serious. "Somehow he managed to weasel his way into Smash Brothers' six beloved female fighters including my own descendant with unprotected sex. According to the S-Rank support system in the continent of Ylisse, in order to achieve the heart of your beloved, one must go through ranks C through A before obtaining the sought after S-Support. This not only prevents unexpected pregnancies during the battlefield yet also allows the two allies to even see if they are compatible with one another. For those unfamiliar with the system in Fire Emblem, in most cases of S-Rank, the paired off companions usually get married afterwards when they realize their feelings for one another."

"So, is S-Support some sort of Fire Emblem abstinence or something?" Pit asked. The angel seemed quite alarmed from all of this information yet it helped the general of Skyworld grasp a better understanding of how their worlds differed from one another.

"Correct," Marth quickly answered. "Like I have stated earlier, without it, the battlefield would grow rather hectic and with all possibility, armies might lose a couple of valuable allies due to them being incapable to fight. With the new support system, this allows for partners to control their urges, even if married to save it for after the war or commit the act of safe sex."

"I'm curious, would the situation be different if Robin remembered to use a condom in the first place?" Little Mac said, bringing up an extremely valid point. All of the others just stared at him as if the boxer just asked an invalid question. Just from Chrom's glare alone was enough to tell the shorter fighter no.

"Continuing on, Chrom and I have decided that since Master Hand won't seem to punish Robin for his hearsay, it is up to us to put this matter into our own hands. Now, I'm sure some of you are curious to where this is going, am I correct?"

The male brawlers who were present nodded in unison with one another. Marth did bring up valid points about the Plegian's actions, let alone how Master Hand brushed off the issue as if it was simply mere child's play. Due to the fact that Robin wasn't even punished for his reckless behavior, the group alone heavily feared he might not have learned his lesson about keeping his pants on.

Soon, the Hero King made his way towards a curtained area as he pulled the string, revealing none other than their groups' new found name. The others couldn't help but clap in response, finding Marth's overall presentation remarkable.

"I present to you Operation: Kill Robin. If Master Hand refuses to do anything about that damned bastard, it is up to us to put a stop to his reign of terror before he goes even further. The last thing this mansion needs is more of those Morgans arriving at Smash Mansion in search of their father."

"Anyone in favor of Operation: Kill Robin, say aye!" Chrom shouted.

"AYE!"

"Now anyone that opposes Operation: Kill Robin, say nay."

No one answered as the men gathered inside the room roared with all of their might. OKR was officially in business with only goal in it's mind. That goal was to put a stop to Robin the "doing it without S-Support" tactician once and for all. While at it, they decided to keep Reflet in thought as well, seeing how she was related to him after all. Even though she varied from Robin in terms of personality, the members of OKR couldn't trust her even though they all seemed to have forgotten one, tiny detail.

Women are the ones who actually get pregnant.

* * *

Back at the front hall, the younger Smashers were playing a simple game of go-fish. Ness intensely stared at the cards in his hands, glancing from time to time to make sure neither Toon Link nor Villager were trying to peek. Lucas sat across from him as it was his turn to ask if one of them had the one he was looking for. Truth be told, even if they were younger than the rest of the fighters, they certainly weren't educated on simple facts about mating. All four of them wanted to know about the drama between Robin and the male Smashers yet whenever they tried to pry for said information, they were either quickly shut down or told they were simply too young to understand grown up affairs.

"Hey Villager, do you have any red queens by any chance?" the blonde asked.

"Go-fish."

As they continued to play their silly card game, the sudden sound of the doorbell caught them off guard. The four boys turned their heads towards the direction and placed their cards down as they crawled near the sofa to peek. Falco made his way towards the manor entrance as he opened the large entryway, coming face to face with yet another figure who donned tactician robes. However, unlike the others who somehow managed to barge their way inside, something about this peculiar guest seemed... different. The avian began thoroughly observing the child in front of him. Unlike the other Morgans, this one seemed to be an inch or two taller in height along with being a bit more stocky. To add, there were little to no feminine features present as Falco made it towards the face. The aspiring tactician's hair was snow-white and had the same brown eyes just like Robin and Reflet. The only thing that made him unique were the dark markings near his eyes, almost as if he either got it tattooed or even acquired it from someone else. Thankfully like the others, the boy in front of him posed no threat and even better, appeared to be more relaxed than his female counterparts.

"Can I help you?" Falco asked the small tactician. The alien's tone sounded dull and uninterested, almost as if he could care less about the entire situation with Robin engaging in sexual intercourse with the female fighters.

"Um yes," the boy quickly replied. "It appears I am looking for the dearest woman who I proudly call Mother. Perhaps you have the slightest clue about her whereabouts?"

Falco paused for a moment and began to think. He wondered, no, assumed right away that this child belonged to none other than Reflet herself. Well, he knew it was risky to accuse her of having a one night stand but given with her brother's track record, he wouldn't be surprised. So with all do, Falco ushered for the male Morgan clone to follow behind as the child Smashers glanced at one another.

"Wow, who knew another tactician would show up!" Ness exclaimed in excitement.

"And on the same day to boot," Toon Link added.

From there, the four of them decided to continue their game of Go-Fish for the time being before trying to get themselves involved in the current mansion drama once more.

* * *

"Say kid, what's your name anyways?"

"Morgan," he simply replied. "Any reason you ask?"

"No, just curious that's all."

Falco found it quite odd that the younger tactician bore the same name just like all of those female Morgans. Speaking of the group, luckily Peach offered to take them out to the tourist town near the mansion so explaining this male version wasn't going to be quite difficult as it seemed. As they arrived at the recreation room, Falco opened the door as the male Morgan stepped inside and scoped the premises for his cherished mother.

He made his way towards Reflet as others turned their heads in his direction, even whispering about the unexpected appearance of this male counterpart from the future.

"Who knew she was exactly like her brother," Phosphora murmured towards Viridi.

"Well like they say, the apple don't fall far from the tree," the Goddess of Nature simply replied.

The female tactician began to grow uneasy as all eyes peered in her direction, trying to dig deep and investigate her past or even worse, what she did last night. Falco stepped aside as he cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"Hey Reflet," he asked, "it appears this child, also named Morgan, is looking for you."

Her stomach sank as she heard those words. The snow haired woman began imagining the possible murmurs that will come from the others, varying from calling her a slut to even a whore. Reflet winced a bit, already expecting the worst to come seeing how everyone present seemed to gobble up drama like no tomorrow. Male Morgan stared at her, placing his hand on his chin as if he was in deep thought. After a few seconds, he smiled before slightly frowning which neither Falco or the others expected from the younger tactician.

"Um, not to sound rude or anything but that's not my mother," Male Morgan informed. "In fact, she's my aunt."

All of the present Smashers in the room gasped. It turned out, Robin didn't sleep with just the six female fighters who were partaking in the tourney. Rumor going around has it, the famed tactician expanded his horizons and managed to somehow, go even further.

* * *

 **and the situation continues to escalate for poor robin. who exactly is the mother of the mysterious male morgan if both the female brawlers and the assist trophies have been ruled out. the answer will probably not be revealed until chapter 4. feel free to guess though.**

 **tune in next time for chapter 3: are you my mother?**


	3. Are you my Mother?

**hello everyone! im back with another exciting chapter.  
all the guesses i have received about male morgans potential mother were great choices.**

 **and alas, i realized i forgot the female wii fit trainer! i would like to heavily thank mama luigi for bringing that up, otherwise she probably would have never showed up in the story.**

 **to answer mariofan1, i try to avoid using those fancied words for obscure hair colors(bluenette, silverette, etc.) because honestly, i feel it is not necessary yet i dont condemn those that do use it. to sum this up, use whatever floats your boat.**

 **now, lets begin.**

* * *

 _ **~Did You Do It With S-Support?~  
** Chapter 3:Are you my Mother?_

Reflet paced back and forth, tapping her chin as she observed the young male in front of her. The female tactician had to admit, she was quite astonished from the sudden arrival of another Morgan, let alone one of a different gender. Part of her tried her best to grasp a better understanding of her brother's peculiar antics while another wondered how Robin managed to even produce a male Morgan in the first place. It was just inanely impossible especially according to the official rule book of Fire Emblem.

The female tactician propped the book open once more, placed her hand on the pages and read the fine print once more.

"According to the enclosed instruction book of Awakening, male my units can only produce girls while female my units can only produce boys..." she muttered out loud as she scanned the pages.

"None of this makes absolutely any sense at all... if that male Morgan is my nephew then something is certainly up but the question is, what exactly is going on? I don't usually fret about these astonishing mysteries but this one clearly tips the scales! Perhaps the Divine Dragon herself might be able to spare a few answers well, that is if she isn't napping of course."

Reflet sighed in frustration as she placed the manual back into its rightful self in the manor library before scurrying off. She had to get her mind off of this whole ordeal for the time being otherwise the Plegian would only add more stress than needed. The female tactician stopped in her tracks for a moment and began pondering once more.

"Perhaps Master Hand might have some sort of clue about this."

Shortly after, Reflet trotted off once more, making her way into the giant hand's office. She knocked on the door however received no response.

"That's odd..."

Reflet knocked once more before twisting the doorknob as she stepped inside Master Hand's office. It appeared that the tourney leader himself wasn't present in the room, causing the snow haired woman to question his own whereabouts.

"Just where exactly could Master Hand be in time of need?!"

As the tome-toting strategist left Master Hand's headquarters, she collided with none other than Chrom and his gang of angry brawlers. She noticed that the Exalt didn't appear to be himself and rather, was putting too much thought into her brother's misdeeds.

"Reflet, have you seen your brother by any chance?" he interrogated.

"Um, I haven't seen him since the arrival of his many daughters. Why'd you ask?"

She decided to play dumb for the time being. Deep down, Reflet had a feeling that these men were bound to harm her brother and not by a mere Smash match either. Their eyes pierced through her, studying her every move almost as if she was just as shady as Robin.

"Well, we're going to teach that punk a lesson!" Roy stated in a aggressive matter, causing Reflet to flinch in response.

Before she had the chance to counter, the group presumed on their journey to end Robin's disobedience to supposed S-Support laws which existed within the new Fire Emblem realm. As they passed by, Pit glanced back at her, pointing his fingers at his eyes, then at her before his eyes once more as if the angel was informing her that he was keeping a watchful eye on her as well.

"Shit, I have to find Master Hand, quickly!"

As she took off, another Morgan saw the whole thing from the window. Her tactician's robes covered most of her face as some of her dirty blonde hair managed to expose itself. She clutched onto her blade tightly as the young girl quickly took off.

* * *

"Arcfire!"

Robin aimed his spell towards the Hylian's direction as he quickly rolled behind him. Afterwards, Link charged up before slashing at the tactician. As Robin was about to fall off the ledge, he quickly recovered himself with Elwind, just for Link to surprise him with a jump attack before setting him off once again which eventually led to his downfall.

"GAME!" the announcer cried out. The Legend of Zelda melody followed afterwards as Link posed for the camera while Robin stood in the back, lauding his victorious triumph. A few seconds after, the mysterious tournament announcer expressed their enthusiasm once more as they decided to conclude the match and of course, congratulate its winner.

"And the winner is... LINK!"

Robin groaned and muttered a few words under his breath as he applauded out of good sportsmanship for Link's victory. Soon, the battlefield vanished as the two were cast back into the training facility as any wounds they've obtained during battle magically faded away. The Hero of Twilight stepped down from the arena, extending his arm out to give regards to the tactician for a match well played. The two quickly shook hands with one another before making their way back towards the main hall.

"Well played tactician magician," Link taunted.

"Jeez, whatever happened to not wanting to be like the rest of the guys here?! Did you suddenly back on your word or something?" Robin replied with a hint of irritation in his tone. This of course received a chuckle out of the Hylian hero himself.

"You do bring up a fairly good point yet at the same time, just because I promised to aid you doesn't mean I'm going to easily let my guard down on a match Robin. That wouldn't be wise now, wouldn't it?"

Robin took a deep breath before sighing in slight agitation. Link did bring up a fairly excellent point there seeing how regardless if it is a practice match or not, you should never let your guard down otherwise it'll allow for the opponent to have the upper hand. As the two Smashers made their way towards the exit, both Link and Robin came to a sudden halt as Falco opened the door to reveal yet another spectacular surprise for the strategist himself.

"Hey, I think this kid belongs to you or something. To be honest, I thought he belonged to your sister at first however the child claims otherwise," the avian informed them. Falco then stepped aside, revealing none other than the male version of Morgan himself. Robin did a double take as he blinked a bit, rubbed his eyes to see if the child was just a mere hallucination but in spite of it all, there the young tactician stood right in front of his very gaze.

Link stared in awe at the child, taking note of the dark markings under his eyes. As the light shined on the young boy for a slight moment, the dirty blonde could have sworn to Hylia that he saw his pupils turn red for a split second before turning back into a more, natural color. The more he studied Male Morgan, the more the boy rubbed him off the wrong way in a eerie sense.

"Hello Father," Male Morgan simply greeted, waving towards his new found audience. "I was wondering, do you perhaps by any chance, have any sort of clue on Mother's whereabouts? I can't seem to find her no matter how hard I try."

"Unfortunately no. In fact, I honestly don't remember much about last night... well, I did remember having intercourse with Shulk but I'm sure that isn't relevant to the subject and-!"

"Wait, you had sex with Shulk? When did this happen?!" Falco questioned in shock.

"Well, what can I say? I like the best of both worlds," Robin simply replied. "But that's not the point. My concern is the mother of my son now... I know it can't be Reflet since that's incest and well, even if I was drunk I would never consider having sex with my own sister. That's just completely gross if you ask me."

Link and Falco nodded in agreement as they quickly changed the subject.

"Say, how about we go to town and look for the boy's mother. Perhaps she might be there," Link suggested.

Robin nodded as the trio took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrom was getting ready to gather up more potential troops in search of his once beloved tactician. Even if he was blindsided by pure rage, part of him felt that he was perhaps taking this whole situation farther than it needed to be. Regardless if Robin was reckless the day before, deep down, he was still Chrom's most trusted ally (aside from Reflet of course) and most cherished friend to boot. Perhaps he can manage to reason with the tactician and ask what his actual intentions for having sexual intercourse with his cherished daughter were exactly yet the further he contemplated, the more he realized Robin would never express a solid answer with the Exalt.

"So its come to this, hasn't it?"

Little Mac noticed Chrom to be in deep thought while Marth thoroughly explained their plan to the other members of Operation Kill Robin, or otherwise, OKR for short.

"Is something bothering you Chrom?" the boxer asked.

"I was just thinking, he's been at my side through countless situations alongside his sister. To think he would ever do something like this truly pains me so," Chrom replied.

Before Little Mac could reply, someone stormed into the room as it was none other than the Male Wii Fit Trainer himself. He seemed to be angered by something as the group of boys turned towards the entrance.

"Is this the group that's after that little shit!"

"If you mean Robin, then yes," Mario simply replied. "Did he hurt one of your loved ones as well?"

"He touched my girl!" complained Male WFT. Everyone in the mansion knew that both of the Wii Fit Trainers were engaged to one another yet somehow even an engagement ring couldn't pry Robin's hands into touching his woman, let alone keep his pants zipped up.

"How despicable," muttered Marth. "For someone whom I once held dear respect for, this is certainly getting too out of hand. I still can't believe Master Hand won't do a single thing about. It's rather unprofessional if you ask me."

With that, Operation Kill Robin retrieved itself another member before proceeding on their mission in search of the famed Plegian tactician.

* * *

Outside the mansion courtyard, Master Hand clutched onto his giant tennis racket as he waited for his brother Crazy Hand to serve. As his brother got ready to toss the tennis ball, Reflet ran across the field, kneeling down to catch her breath.

"There... you are... Master Hand... I was... looking all... over for you!" she panted, trying her best not to come off too desperate. The last thing anyone needed was to be mislead about any given situation.

"What in the world is going on now?!" Master Hand bemoaned as Crazy Hand inched closer near the other anthropomorphic being.

"Master Hand, it's urgent! Chrom and the others formed some hate group against my brother and they're out to end his life! Please do something to stop this madness or else things will continue to escalate!" she cried.

Master Hand took a deep breath, sighing as he thought he would never escape the situation about Robin's sex life. It was honestly one of the last things he wanted to hear or deal with even as he already found it absurd he had to listen to countless complaints earlier. Crazy Hand murmured something towards his brother, giving him a splendid idea as a light bulb appeared on top of him for a split moment.

"That's it! Ever since this situation rose up to my attention, I've been hearing nothing but constant complaints left and right. How about everyone just takes time away from the mansion to relax their feeble minds," Master Hand rambled.

"But... but!"

"But nothing! Just relax okay? And to think my brother was crazy..."

Reflet sighed as the announcement was heard over the intercom. With those words, she decided to reunite with the other women for the time being let alone warn them about Robin's potential fate.

* * *

Link and Robin finally arrived at the popular tourist town as Male Morgan followed closely. The two noticed the sudden influx of fellow Smashers as the tactician tensed up a bit. He hoped for the love of Gods that Chrom didn't find him and hoped he never will. As they made their way towards the fountain, they passed by a yoga session led by none other than Wii Fit Trainer herself. Next to her appeared to be a familiar girl as she tossed her tactician garb aside, donning a cream colored tank top along with some yoga pants. Her eyes light in pure happiness as they caught sight of Robin.

"Hello Father," greeted WFT!Morgan. "Care to join Mother and I in a yoga session?"

"As much as I would love to, right now I have to find this boy his mother," he answered.

"Aw, alright! Have fun and don't forget to re-hydrate."

Link eyed Robin as he laughed nervously. The two were on the lookout for any females with white hair as according to the Fire Emblem manual, the child, depending on the gender of the my unit, either inherits their father or mother's hair color. Luckily, they happened to catch the Squid Sisters at a nearby cafe as Callie talked her cousin's ear off. Marie simply bobbed her head, either looking uninterested or let the conversation go one ear and out the other. Robin wondered if he managed to get laid with Marie yet part of him doubt it. However it didn't hurt to approach him because she might be his mother after all.

"Hey can we talk to you girls for a moment?" asked Link.

"Sure! Perhaps you'd like an autograph while at it!" beamed Callie.

"So, what is it exactly that you inquire us of?" Marie questioned.

"Well, it's gong to sound fairly absurd and unbelievable even but are you this child's mother?" Robin asked.

The two girls stared at Male Morgan for a moment before exchanging looks with one another. Afterwards, the two shrugged in unison before shaking their head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but she's not the the mother. Perhaps she might be though!" Callie replied, pointing at none other than a figure familiar to Robin.

He glanced over in her direction and gulped, seeing it was none other than Aversa herself.

"Oh gods, please don't tell me I screwed Aversa..."

The white haired woman took a notice of Robin's gaze and approached him. She glanced down at him, rendering him speechless as the Male Morgan stared at them both.

"I thought I'd never run into you here," she taunted.

"Aversa, just spare me the trouble and confess to being this child's mother already."

"As much as I would like to put you at ease, unfortunately those markings aren't mine little man. You should clearly know better by now than to go on assuming every white hair woman you see as the mother," she snarked.

Robin sighed while Link shrugged. This was going to be a lot tougher than they thought. Before Robin could even reply to the dark flier, he heard a couple of familiar voices as his stomach dropped. He quickly jabbed Link on the shoulder as he pointed towards Chrom's group as the two men fled on cue, leaving Male Morgan left on his own.

"Well then, I guess I'll go searching for Mother myself."

* * *

Dark Pit sat outside the bench, observing the child brawlers from afar as they played some sort of detective game. He figured they were also caught in the current drama which managed to spread itself throughout the entire mansion. The more he thought about it, the more the dark angel realized he could simply care less about the sex lives of others. He found it rather meaningless to turn the entire thing into a huge deal in the first place, let alone his twin's irrational angel against an act his dear goddess consented to in the first place.

He took out his sketchbook and began rummaging through the pages, coming across a design which won him first place in the Smash Brothers art contest last month. Dark Pit was quite proud of his artistic ability however, his mood quickly darkened when a store dedicated to selling popular pop culture novelties and band shirts stole his design without notifying him. He tried telling them to take it down, however Hot Topic refused. Ever since then, he held a vendetta against the shop, not to mention he found most of its overpriced merchandise to be garbage along with its design.

As he managed to plot his revenge scheme, Pit manged to catch a glimpse of his younger twin. The light angel made his way towards the black angel, beaming wide.

"Hey Pittoo! Want to join us on our quest to annihilate Robin?"

"First of all Pit-stain, quit calling me that and second of all, no. Why are you even so concerned about what that goddess of yours does on her spare time anyways? Shouldn't you allow her to do her own thing?" he questioned.

"O-of course but Robin isn't good for her Pittoo! He needs to be stopped otherwise he'll take over the world with various daughters! I've seen it happen in a movie once."

"You're bluffing."

Pit sighed as Ike called him back to the group. The general waved at his younger brother before joining back with OKR to purchase some supplies. Dark Pit shook his head, finding the group to be composed of a bunch of mindless fools before taking out a gallon of gasoline. He decided it was time to pay a trip to Hot Topic and destroy the damn store once and for all. After Dark Pit placed a good amount of oil on the store, he took out a match, lit it up and tossed it at Hot Topic. He watched the store burn, smirking to himself before walking away.

"That's what you guys get for stealing my artwork."

* * *

Male Morgan sipped on the juice he just purchased from Cream and Cheese's homemade lemonade stand near the tier cement fountain. He seemed to drift off onto his own thoughts for just a slight moment before snapping back to reality, remembering that he lost sight of both Link and his father back at the cafe. The boy wondered where the other two went off to however, he wasn't worried in the slightest. Male Morgan knew his father was capable of taking care of himself and in addition had the famed Hero of Legend as a companion so in turn, there was no need to fret.

As he began trotting through town, the white haired boy managed to find two particular items which allured his interest. He swiftly made his way through the marketplace, arriving at what appeared to be a damaged store. Male Morgan stared at the jug of gasoline along with the pair of matches which sat right next to it.

"That's strange... I wonder why would anyone leave these items unattended out in the public eye. Not only is it reckless, it is also quite foolish as well."

Male Morgan grabbed the gasoline container along with the matches before heading out of town.

* * *

"Lamp oil, rope, bombs! You want it? It's yours my friend, as long as you have enough rupees, I mean coins," advertised everyone's favorite shop-keep Morshu.

Chrom and the others observed the shop's vast array of various items from different franchises. Near the entrance, Captain Falcon noticed a small poster as the bounty hunter inched closer to catch a better glimpse. As the man approached the poster, it read "Do Not Serve This Particular Hero" as it revealed photos of Link's various ancestors and descendants, ranging from Hylia's Chosen Hero, the Hero of Time, to even the undecided Wii U Link. Captain Falcon realized that Morshu even made the effort to include Link's incarnations who aren't canon to the mysterious Zelda timeline. Perhaps Link's hospitality of barging into various homes uninvited and breaking their precious pots got on the shop-keep's final nerves, so in a sense, who could blame Morshu for refusing the hero in green any service.

"Hmm, I'll like to take some lamp oil seeing how it will highly be essential to our cause," Marth told the portly man.

"What about some bombs? You can never go wrong with these little babies here," Little Mac exclaimed.

"I guess I'll get the rope," Pit proudly boasted which in turn, had the angel receive stares from his fellow peers.

"Really Pit? Out of all the useful weapons that are present in this store, you choose the most useless one. Good job," Ike said rather sarcastically.

"Mmm, that isn't exactly true my friend," Morshu exclaimed, jumping into their conversation. "Rope can used to create various traps and even a lasso to catch your foe."

Ike slowly nodded while Mario and the Male Wii Fit Trainer checked out the torches and pitchforks that were on sale.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Mario beamed.

Donkey Kong and the others made their way towards the jump man's direction, just to see the two items marked on sale for seventy-five percent off. All of them grinned in complete delight as they decided to purchase the items and head out to find Robin.

"Remember to come back again!" yelled Morshu as they left his small business.

Shortly after they ran into Fox and Falco who were just leaving Roll's Tool Shop. They noticed the group of men approaching their direction much less, clutching onto their pitchforks and torches while Donkey Kong held onto the bombs.

"What's with the dated items? Going out on some sort of witch hunt or something?" Fox guessed as he tilted his head to side in bewilderment.

"You can kind of call it that," Pit exclaimed. "Perhaps we'll get his little dog too."

The others stared at Pit for his cheesy joke before looking back at the two bounty hunters.

"Actually, we're going to teach a certain tactician a lesson the old fashion way," Marth answered.

"Oh Robin!? Last time I saw him, he was out wandering the town streets. I'm sure he's probably making his way back towards the mansion," Falco told them which of course, made the members of OKR's job much easier.

"Thank you for aiding us friend."

With those words, the group took off as Fox questioned Falco, wondering what in the world was exactly going on. Whatever it was, it perked both of their interests as they decided to follow in on the shenanigans in hopes of obtaining a good chuckle out of it. Little did they know, Lucina!Morgan managed to hear bits and pieces of their conversation as her stomach sank.

"Oh no, Father's in danger!"

The indigo haired tactician swiftly scurried away to gather up the other Morgans' in hopes of saving their father before the hardheaded men get to him first.

* * *

Time flew by rather quickly as evening time rolled around. Robin decided it was time to head back over to the manor before Chrom and his band of ragtag soldiers catch sight of him. He noticed how every one of his daughters seemed to be preoccupied with their mothers as the Plegian couldn't help but smile a little. Link on the other hand, noticed the lack of Male Morgan's presence and gradually grew concerned.

"Hey Robin," Link asked, "have you seen your son by any chance?"

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Morgan since we lost him. Do you think he's managed to find his mother on his own?"

"Well, that could be one possibility however, that also might not be the case."

Robin raised a brow, trying to understand what Link was conveying to him. He figured he should know the answer on the top of his head yet with the odd Morgan, it was quite difficult to grasp. He wasn't like the others who were inclined in finding their father which admittedly, threw him off. Part of him wished that he could remember what exactly happened last night while another figured forgetting it was probably for the best.

"What do you exactly mean Link? He was eager to find his mother more and of course, spend some time with her. I'm pretty sure he's alright," Robin simply replied. Link on the other hand, took a deep breath before sighing.

"Robin, if Morgan did manage to find his mother, he would have taken her to you by now trust me. Either he couldn't find her or he managed to get sidetracked into dong something else."

Robin softly sighed, shaking his head. Link did have a good point yet he hoped that the boy at least was either back at the manor or engrossed in another activity. As he continued to become engulfed by his own musings, the Hylian frantically tapped on his shoulder.

"Um, Robin? As much as I would like to help you find his whereabouts, I think we have a bigger problem on our hands."

Link pointed towards the thick gray smoke in the distance as it billowed its way into the night sky. It appeared something managed to get caught on fire as the tactician stared for a moment before panicking, realizing the burning flames sat in the same direction as the Smash Mansion.

"Shit! What if Morgan's there?!"

"There's no time to lose Robin! Let's go."

The two esteemed fighters dashed off in the nick of time, making their way towards manor grounds. Prior to their own knowledge, an enticing vixen watched the two abruptly take off, her amethyst orbs gazing directly at the snow-haired tactician. Her lips curled in absolute ecstasy as she softly moaned which was quickly followed by her own chortle.

"So that's where you were hiding love," she sultry cooed, licking her lips, "and even better, you brought him along. How thoughtful of you to do that darling."

She swayed her hips in a seductive manner, following the exact direction Robin took off in.

* * *

 **and the plot thickens. just who exactly is that mysterious woman who watched our lovely duo take off? furthermore, another morgan? just who does she belong to?! things continue piling up for poor robin, will he ever be able to catch a break?** **feel free to guess as usual.**

 **and of course, tune in next time on chapter 4: total eclipse of the moon**

 **meanwhile, i suggest checking out another wonderful story while you wait.  
if you havent already read it, i suggest taking a look at "i, for one, welcome our new surpreme meme overlord" by twentypoundsofplotconvenience. it is truly amazing and for one, does not disappoint.**


	4. Total Eclipse of the Moon

**oh hey, i managed to actually churn this out a lot quicker than i thought i would, then again i have a habit of writing things in the wee hours of the morning. now the moment we have all been waiting for is finally here! who was the one who set the mansion on fire, just who exactly is that woman and furthermore, who is that other morgan (whom unfortunately isn't going to fully appear until the next chapter but we do learn who the parent is)?**

 **fun fact: one of these lines was actually taken from one of my favorite tumblr blogs dedicated to taking quotes completely out of context.**

 **some of you guys actually got the answer for the boys mother.  
i do love writing parodies, theyre so much fun.**  
 **now lets begin once more.**

* * *

 ** _Did You Do It With S-Support?_**  
 _Chapter 4: Total Eclipse of the Moon_

Link and Robin ran towards the burning manor as it slowly succumbed itself to the raging inferno. The two men stopped in their tracks as the tome wielder frantically turn his head left and right, trying to see if the male child was anywhere nearby.

"Morgan!" Robin shouted. "Morgan, where are you?!"

There was no response which only caused the tactician to grow more worried. Wherever this child was hiding, he truly hoped for the love of Naga that he wasn't inside the building. Link on the other hand, heard the bushes rustle next to him as it revealed the younger tactician who appeared to be in high spirits. The Hylian was glad to see that the child was safe and sound however, he still found him to be quite eerie. He tapped on Robin's shoulder as the Plegian turned around to see his child unharmed.

"Thank gods you're okay!"

He rushed over towards the younger child as Link followed. Male Morgan on the other hand, couldn't help but become confused in the slightest from the way his father was acting.

"Wait... I hope you didn't think I was inside the building Father," the boy simply exclaimed.

"Well, he did," Link replied. "What were you doing the entire time you split off from us? No, better question yet-!"

Before Link had the chance to even interrogate the child, the high deliverer interrupted him as he had a funny feeling who managed to even start the fire in the first place.

"WHY IS THE SMASH MANSION ON FIRE?!" yelled Robin.

"Because I was simply bored Father, plus I wanted to impress Mother."

"Who did I fuck last night to create an MALE Morgan," he thought to himself, seeing how male Robins make female Morgans according to Fire Emblem law.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Cia laughed as her reflection appeared on the moon.

The white haired Morgan continued beaming gleefully as Robin slowly glanced over behind him, coming face to face with Link. The Hylian looked rather spooked, disgusted, even astonished all at the same time. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed the male tactician by his coat and pulled him off to the side.

"Did you just have sex with who I think you just did?!" he asked rather frantically. The tactician tilted his head as he noticed the fear within Link's sapphire eyes. This abnormal behavior wasn't like the bearer of courage at all, let alone the Hylian rarely demonstrated any signs of unease. Whoever plagued his mind must have truly been either a venomous monster or even Demise himself (according to ancient Hylian mythology).

"Uh, Link as much as I would like to know who I fucked as well, I unfortunately haven't got the slightest single clue," Robin coolly replied back.

This only caused Link to shake his head in response as he sighed in complete stress. He couldn't believe that Robin was absolutely this dense when it came to his own memory (and this is coming from someone who is a famed tactical genius too)! The Hylian turned his head towards the burning mansion as the firefighters finally arrived to siphon the flames before giving Robin his attention once more.

"You went waaaay too deep Rob. Somehow you managed to drift off from sleeping with all of the female fighters in the mansion which are in fact, first party characters and decided to whore yourself out to third party characters as well! While at it, you just so happened to sleep with certain third party character who has some fucking weird thing for me and let me tell you, it's not pleasant either!" Link explained once more. He really hoped this was getting through to the Plegian tactician, otherwise he spent almost a few good minutes of his time thoroughly clarifying this to a brick wall.

"Correction Link, second party. Third party usually defines as when another company also releases that game for different consoles or for other different developers completely. Now think about say Vaati for an example. Even though he is canon to that Zelda timeline of yours that makes no absolute sense in the slightest, he is still considered second party due to the fact that Capcom owns his rights as well," Robin answered.

Link just gave him a look.

"Second party, third party, it's all the damn same but anyways, the point being is, why did you have to sleep with Cia out of all people? Why couldn't it have been Chun Li or someone who's you know, not a potential threat!"

"Because I was stupid and reckless, is that the answer you so wish to seek?" Robin bitterly replied, sighing. "I didn't even know she was from that terrible game with the plot of a thirteen year old girl's first self-insert fanfiction. I just thought she was just some woman, nothing more and we managed to somehow hit it off."

"Oh for fuck's sake, couldn't you have at least slept with Lana instead?!"

"Well, about that, you know how you literally almost killed me for laying my hands on Zelda? Well, I didn't want to suffer the same from your descendant. You see, in that particular non-canon time period, the Zelda of that time happened to be in love with Impa while the scarfed hero was captivated by the white sorceress," Robin explained. Thinking about it was rather odd for Link, given how the particular game implied the bond between the hero and the princess to be unique. Perhaps, there was more to fate than he knew.

It was quite obvious that is was easy to distinct Cia from anyone else due to her interesting attire, let alone how much skin she revealed not only to potentially throw her prey off guard but it also represented her lustful instincts as well. How Rob managed to convince the hero's number one fangirl to sleep with him was quite fascinating much less peculiar at the same time.

"Link, I have one quick question."

"Spill it."

"Is Cia like Spider-Man by any chance? You know how he could sense danger afloat with his Spidey senses, well I was wondering if the dark sorceress has fangirl senses," Robin simply asked.

"What kind of ludicrous analogy is that?! I mean, how the hell did you even manage to think of Spider-Man anyways in the first place in regards to that witch?" Link questioned in slight consternation.

Their meaningless conversation was eventually interrupted by a disgruntled Male Morgan as he narrowed his gaze at the quarreling smashers' direction. Both Robin and Link turned their heads towards the boy, wondering what in the world managed to get him riled up.

"Excuse me, but I don't really appreciate anyone insulting Mother behind her back," he sternly informed them, " I assure you, she's a nice lady really."

Before Link even had the chance to reply, they heard a rustling sound once more. The Hylian unsheathed the Master Sword as he got ready to fight just in case it was Chrom and the others. Luckily for Robin, it only appeared to be none other than the Monado boy himself, Shulk as Link put away his sword and shield.

"What brings you here Shulk?" Link interrogated. He wasn't too sure if Shulk was even on their side or if he was on Chrom's side.

"Well," the Homs answered, "rumor has it a band of idiots decided to make some group dedicated to annihilating Robin. I for one, can't allow for that to happen."

"So you'll help us?"

Shulk nodded his head as the three Smashers glanced back at the now damaged Smash Mansion.

* * *

The child smashers sat outside near the water fountain as they watched Jeff work on his project for the science fair coming up for assists. Villager appeared to be bug hunting as he chased after butterflies with his bug catching net while Ness, Toon Link and Lucas zoned out. The group of boys were pretty bummed out that they just missed Chrom and the rest of OKR taking off as they wanted to catch detail about the latest drama.

"I can't believe we arrived here too late," Ness complained.

"Well, we did get caught up playing volleyball at the beach so it technically we brought this upon ourselves," Toon Link simply replied.

As the two continued to speculate about the S-Support drama, Lucas happened to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be another Morgan. Her hair appeared to be of a golden blonde color as the girl appeared to be holding onto a familiar blade.

"Is that... the Monado? But, that's impossible! I thought only Shulk could touch the mythical sword?!"

Lucas tapped Ness' shoulder as the psi user managed to get the others to observe the mysterious Morgan as well. It was all too surreal, almost as if they were either hallucinating or she was one of Dr. Light's creations. Jeff noticed the other boys staring in awe as he noticed the Monado wielding tactician.

"Something doesn't quite add up," exclaimed the blond, "just how is she able to touch a blade that most Homs alone cannot control? It just doesn't make any sense."

"I could answer that."

The boys turned around and came face to face with none other than the little witch Ashley alongside her most loyal assistant (and best friend) Red. She walked towards them as she seemed to be in high spirits about something. Perhaps the spell caster knew a thing or two about this peculiar Morgan as the tactician took off.

"You see, let's just say I decided to test out a new spell last night. I had the names of all the participating fighters inside a hat as Red managed to draw out a name to determine who our test dummy will be who happened to be none other than Shulk himself. Afterwards, I casted the spell in hopes of aiding my studies to win at this year's science fair. Unfortunately, I realized I was doomed for failure from the start because I remembered that in order for it to be fully complete, I'll have to wait about nine months. Thankfully, the girl's presence was able to show that my experiment was a success after all," explained Ashley.

The group of boys exchanged looks with one another as Toon Link froze in horror. He wondered what Ashley exactly did to even manage to create the Morgan in the first place. Jeff on the other hand, managed to figure out exactly what the witch did as he looked disgusted beyond belief.

"Ashley... just what kind of spell did you exactly cast on Shulk?" Ness asked innocently.

"Well, this particular spell happens to be unisex. Basically whoever the subject engages in the act of love with, the subject themselves will get pregnant regardless of their gender. Because of Shulk's gender, this will allow me to further investigate my research on male pregnancy," she delightfully answered. The pig-tailed girl found their reactions to be quite priceless and thus, wanted to see how they'd react.

The boys froze in horror before they took off screaming. Jeff on the other hand, shook his head and sighed.

"Ness, w-wait up!"

He chased after his friend as the boys went to go look for Master Hand. Ashley rolled her eyes and decided to follow them in pursuit.

* * *

The Hylian hero was still pissed that Robin somehow managed to have sex with Zelda, let alone seeing his princess' future daughter visiting them along with all of those other Female Morgans yet somehow, he was the only one who managed to handle this situation in a more, professional matter. All of the others either wanted to tear Robin apart, even going on some sort of witch hunt for the esteemed tactician with their pitchforks and torches. The leader and the founder of Operation: Kill Robin was none other than Chrom himself with his ancestor Marth being second in command. Apparently rumor has it that Master Hand has recently joined their faction especially after receiving the dire news of the manor's destruction from Falco. Before he obtained the chance to commence another valid point about this entire escapade, the group of Female Morgans emerged from the forest to the left of them as they stood for a moment to catch their breath before presuming on. Their presence of course in return, caused Male Morgan to become slightly jealous.

"Father!" exclaimed Lucina!Morgan.

"I'm glad you're alright however now isn't the time for standing around," Rosalina!Morgan added.

"Wait, what's going on now?!" the tactician asked. He was rather curious even though something told him otherwise.

"It appears that OKR managed to figure out where you're exactly hiding," Zelda!Morgan informed him.

"We managed to drive them off course for awhile to buy you some time," said Palutena!Morgan.

"And where did you exactly tell them to go?"

"Well," Peach!Morgan answered, "we just simply told them that you were at the Chippendale's down the street, watching the breathtaking performance."

"That sounds plausible...WAIT YOU GUYS DID WHAT NOW?!"

Robin cringed at the thought of Chrom leading the other male smashers into Chippendale's, barging in and interrupting the performance going on along with the erotic atmosphere. The last thing he needed was those guys raiding a male strip club out. Before he could even scold his beloved daughters, Shulk happened to quickly jump out of the way as a dark energy field appeared underneath both Link and Robin. The Homs took out his Monado as was on his guard.

"Shulk, use Elvis to strike whoever is holding us prisoner!" the tactician cried.

"Elvis... did he seriously just call me Elvis?!" Alvis remarked in annoyance. "Remind me why you decided to sleep with him last night."

"Because he's fantastic in bed," Shulk bluntly replied. He noticed Male Morgan appeared to be in high spirits as if the foreign spell was extremely familiar to him. Soon after, a strangely garbed woman slowly approached the group as Link winced in horror. It turned out Cia managed to find them somehow as Shulk glared at her as he couldn't trust her one bit.

"Father, is that one of the strippers from the gentleman's club next to Chippendale's?" WFT!Morgan asked.

"Come to think of it, she almost looks like she came from Casinopolis," Samus!Morgan added.

Cia scoffed at the two girls as Male Morgan happily approached her.

"Mother! I'm so glad to see you," he beamed.

The dark sorceress was taken by surprise as she at first wondered if the young boy was playing some sort of trick on her yet his features told her otherwise. She realized that the boy was hers as she couldn't help but found him to be quite adorable, just like his father. She blissfully cooed as she walked towards Link and Robin. Before she managed to get too close, Shulk stopped her from proceeding on further as the tip of the Monado was against her neck.

"Go any further and I'll easily execute you," the Homs barked.

Cia couldn't help but laugh in response as she found him to be quite charming as well. Who knew the Smash Brothers tournament would be full of handsome men besides the precious hero of course.

"Cease your weapon boy, I'm not here for combat."

Shulk lowered the Monado as he listened to the former Guardian of Time as he made sure not to drop his guard. She inched her way towards Robin as the lustful woman gently stroked his cheek, sighing once more.

"Who knew I would encounter my high deliverer once more and even better, you brought the hero along as well. Now, I came to ask you for a simple favor," the sorceress exclaimed.

"And that is?"

"Let's engage in a threesome! You, me and the hero! Or would you prefer a quad-some?" she asked, glancing in Shulk's direction.

"Father, don't do it!" Lucina!Morgan cried.

Robin paused for a moment. He was trying to think of how to break the news to her as he didn't remember anything from the day before. Whatever he did though, the tactician must of won his way into the white haired woman's heart as she appeared to be more fixated on him than anything else, which surprised him given what Link informed him about her. At this point, he truly did wished he could have remembered what even happened between them and how she even became attached to him.

Male Morgan on the other hand, grinned as he enjoyed the family reunion. "Aww, look how happy they are to be reunited with one another."

This caused Shulk to lift his brow in response.

"By happy don't you mean uncomfortable? Look at your father, he seems to be anything but happy unless he enjoys your mother forcing herself all over him. Why do you think Link avoids reading her fanmail in the first place?" Shulk exclaimed.

The boy frowned at the Homs before smirking.

"I see it now, you're jealous that Mother's better suited for Father than you are," Male Morgan snarked.

"You've got to be fucking kidding," Alvis commented.

As Male Morgan tried to convince Shulk why Cia is perfect for Robin, Link on the other hand, muttered something towards him.

"Robin, aren't you going to tell her?!"

"Oh yeah!" he whispered back. Robin looked at the big-chested witch as he chuckled nervously.

"Um, Cia... I hate to break it to you but I kind of have my own problems I have to deal with. Just look at all of my daughters over there," Robin informed. Cia noticed the six other female Morgans as she growled.

"...You played me for a fool, didn't you? And to think I was something special to you Robin! Oh well, you did bring me the hero so you aren't too bad but perhaps I shall inform the Exalt about your whereabouts."

"Please don't. If he promised you some kind of reward, don't expect it."

As the two spewed nonsense towards one another, Male Morgan on the other hand was angered. He wasn't too pleased by the way the Plegian tactician was treating his mother, much less how he betrayed her. The white haired boy recalled out of all the things Cia despised the most, it was incompetence and betrayal and the sorceress for once, suffered through many betrayals. Without further ado, Male Morgan furiously snapped his fingers as he managed to summon an army for his mother.

Cia could only handle so much nonsense before snapping. The witch conjured her scepter of time as she "freed" her captives for the time being.

"My patience for you has run out Robin! And to think you were once special," she mocked. She summoned up a mini gate of souls as three Dark Links were called to eliminate anyone who stood in their way. The next summon took the group by surprise as it was none other than a Dark Robin.

"If I can't have you for myself, then I'll have to take you by force!"

Link gave Robin a look as he noticed the army heading in their direction. He unsheathed the Master Sword as he got ready to fight one of the Dark Links.

"And this is why you don't have sexual intercourse with third party characters Robin."

"Thanks for reminding me captain obvious."

Male Morgan rushed towards the sorceress as he decided to aid her. Robin was slightly confused at first but then remembered according to the golden rule book of Fire Emblem law, female Morgans adored their fathers while their male counterpart adored their mothers. To make matters worse, Cia decided to split herself into four as her goal was to obtain Robin for herself and destroy his daughters.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls sat inside a beach house that Peach rented out for the time being. They were all perched up in the dining room, taking a sip of Princess Toadstool's heavenly brewed tea as Lucina perked out the window to get a glimpse of the firefighters progression. Afterwards, she faced the group of female smashers once more before taking a sip of from her cup. Unfortunately for Reflet, she couldn't get into contact with the Divine Dragon as Tiki appeared to be taking another one of her famous naps.

"Say, how do you think the men are faring up with all of this? I mean, aren't they kind of taking this unexpected situation a tad more overboard than it actually needs to be?" Samus said as she decided to initiate conversation.

"They are however, my concern's more focused towards the restoration of the mansion. Master Hand allowed us to reside in there for free without any rent yet someone decided to light it on fire on a whim," Rosalina replied, sighing. Her Lumas floated alongside her as one Luma even perched itself on top of her lap.

"I do wonder how someone managed to get access to gasoline, let alone matches. Didn't the island forbid any outside objects before entering?" Zelda stated, sighing.

"I think it did," said Peach. "What's more important though is finding out who the culprit is. The damage is going to be quite expensive let alone might only out the ongoing tournament into a halt even more."

"Peach's right," Palutena boasted. "While the men are too busy engrossed with wanting to rid the world of male my units, the suspect is still on the loose. Perhaps we could put ourselves to good use and play detective."

As the woman continued chatting amongst themselves, Reflet appeared to be in deep thought. She looked outside the window and wondered how her brother was doing. Even though he had Link on his side along with the other Morgans', she couldn't help but be worried for his well being. As she closed her eyes for a moment, the female tactician glanced out the window once more and noticed something odd. Reflet saw a horde of monsters from the distance as they approached their way towards the direction the tourist town was located in.

"Oh gods no..."

Zelda perked up as she moved towards the startled tome wielder.

"Is everything alright Reflet?" she asked.

"Look outside."

The white haired tactician moved out of the way as Zelda looked out the window to see war appeared to be an army full of various monsters across the ages.

"Oh dear goddesses, not this..." the princess muttered. "Reflet, can you do me a small favor?"

"Sure. What do you inquire of me to do?"

"If you see your brother, kick his ass for me. The last thing we need to have is some sort of war on our hands. Thankfully, I have a solution to put a end to that quickly."

Zelda clasped her hands together as she began praying to the goddesses for their aid. After the Hylian princess finished, Wii Fit Trainer herself tilted her head to the side as she was curious what the brunette managed to do.

"Hey Zelda, what were you doing just now?" she asked.

"Just asking for some assistance."

Shortly after, the goddesses managed to hear the princess' request as they sent down the Great Fairy herself. She looked towards the devious army as she softly chortled to herself before winking. From there, she managed to conjure up the Majora moon and plunged it at the creatures, causing them to disappear without trace. Afterwards, she appeared to be holding a giant bottle as she stopped by the beach house as she went to drop off a special gift before parting. Zelda quickly stepped outside as if to meet up with her special guests.

"Whatever you do, please promise me that you'll bring that woman back to her senses or at least, try your best to reason with her. I know I could definitely count on you two to do the job. After all, you have the spirit of the hero residing within you while she on the other hand, knows her better than anyone else."

Taking Zelda's words into consideration, the two special guests took off to put an end to Cia's reckless ambition with the addition of seeing what was even going on with the dark sorceress herself.

* * *

"Aha, it turns out there is a way after all to fix this entire mess," Master Hand beamed. He was already sick of the whole ordeal to include the fact that nothing was getting done. Due to this whole S-Support shenanigan, it caused nothing but pure agony and stress alone to everyone involved. From the creation of Operation: Kill Robin, the destruction of the beloved Smash Mansion to the anticipating crowd complaining due to the tournament coming to a halt, he had to take immediate action or else the fourth tourney would be proclaimed as nothing but a mere disaster. Master Hand knew who would be able to aid him as he managed to come in contact with none other than Dr. Mario himself.

The Italian doctor stood inside his temporary office for the time being as he closed the door behind him before taking a seat.

"I'm glad you've made it doctor," Master Hand exclaimed, "I assume you know about the situation that's currently taking place, am I correct?"

Dr. Mario simply bobbed his head as opened a manila envelope and took out a stack of papers filled with valuable information. He examined the pages before preceding on to inform the head of Smash Brothers his discovery.

"That is correct," he replied. "I deeply apologize for not coming forward sooner Master Hand as I was engrossed in researching about the Fire Emblem franchise and how it exactly works. It turns out that those children, just like Lucina herself, are from another timeline in which Robin pursued their mothers. Now, there is a simple process which can be done to prevent anymore turmoil from brewing up."

"Go on."

"You see, all of the females Robin has engaged will be able to rid of the embryos which are currently developing and residing inside them as we speak. They can easily get rid of the embryo itself just by simply taking the abortion pill however I will tell you now, it is up to those girls alone if they want to get rid of the child or not. No one else has the right to make the decision for them to include Robin himself," Dr. Mario informed him.

Master Hand stood quiet for a moment before giving Dr. Mario a thumbs up.

"Now, that does bring me to ask you this though. What will happen to those offspring of Robin's if our female fighters take the pill? Would they cease to exist?" he curiously asked.

"About that, like I have stated before, the other Morgans come from various timelines so they will still be present. Let me assure you this though, if one of those girls absolutely refuses to take the abortion pill and wants to proceed on with having the child, then for Robin's punishment, he shall help provide them with child support no matter how much he objects to the idea. I feel doing that will not only put those raging buffoons at ease but it will teach the famed tactician a lesson let alone be a warning for everyone else," the Italian doctor replied.

"That does make sense seeing how Robin did cause this entire ordeal to begin with. Hopefully we are able to put this entire thing behind us and go back to arranging matches. The last thing I want to is disappoint the aud-!"

Antecedently Master Hand was abruptly cut off as Toon Link and the other child brawlers hastily stormed inside the office, startling Dr. Mario as he almost ended up dropping the stack of papers on the floor. Shortly after, Ashley stepped inside as she looked around the room before shutting the door.

"Okay, what in the world is going on here?!" Master Hand exclaimed!

"Um, Master Hand... you're not going to like what we have to tell you," Toon Link stammered. The floating hand noticed the discomfort in the young hero's face as he turned towards Ness, Lucas, Villager and Jeff.

"How exactly bad it is?"

"It's really bad!" Lucas piped.

"Let's just say it's worse than the time Villager decided to prank the mansion by pretending he was Oprah Winfrey and released the bees on us all," Jeff informed him.

"Oh for Pete's sake, just spill it out already!" said Master Hand.

"Ashley casted an experimental spell on Shulk and made him pregnant with the last person he made out with!" Ness stated.

"Mama mia!"

Everyone in the room turned towards Ashley's direction as she just shrugged.

"You guys are acting as if I committed some sort of heinous crime," said the young witch.

"... Do you know what you've done Ashley?!" Dr. Mario cried, "you've created something worse than the horrid events of Subspace Emissary. In fact, you've created MPREG!"

Everyone gasped while the young magician dully looked at the bunch and shook her head, sighing. All the thing Ashley wanted to do was to kick Jeff's butt at the annual Assist Trophy Science Fair yet apparently her experiment was a bit too much for everyone else.

Outside the building, another Morgan rose up from the ground as she rubbed her eyes. Her hair color appeared to be almost identical to Lucina!Morgan's except a lighter shade of blue. The only thing which made her unique happened to be two hair strands which acted as antennas.

* * *

 **things just keep getting more strange for poor robin. i really having fun writing all of this too since i will admit, it's quite fun seeing the strange situations any of these characters can get themselves into plus i really love utilizing wacky ideas in parodies.**

 **now to explain a couple of things.**

 **i decided to make dr. mario his own character rather than him just having mario alternate between the two to represent that both characters can be on the battlefield against one another, etc.**

 **now as for the hyrule warriors joke, as much as i like to take multiple stabs at the game's poorly executed plot let alone not giving any of their exclusive characters any form of development(to include shafting its villain) whatsoever, i actually really love this game. cia is in fact, one of my favorite characters as well as lana. in fact, theyre the ones i voted for in the smash ballot.**

 **and yes, i did go the extremely strange route of using the infamous mpreg. i'm just going to be frank, i personally ain't too keen on mpreg itself but i'm not going to be one to judge others for it. i do however, feel its better used for parody purposes since it does suit the wacky theme extremely well plus it makes me have an excuse to write everyone's favorite little witch, ashley! to be honest, i try my best to use every smash character, not just the popular ones.**

 **for the story, i broke it down into four groups consisting of robin and co, the girls, the child smashers and of course, chrom's group. the other characters are free to interact and appear in any groups' segment. believe it or not, i already have a character in mind(hint: its a smasher who hasnt shown up yet) that knows what exactly went on yesterday and how it came to be.**

 **i will now allow for you guys to speculate your own theories and even feel free to guess who youd think would keep their child.**

 **tune in next time in chapter 5 as dr. mario explains to ashley why her experiment could possibly endanger shulk's life.**

 **now to finally get some sleep!**


	5. This is Just Only the Beginning

**hello everyone, long time no see. i apologize for being absent and not updating in forever. a thing called life got in the way plus ive been suffering from writing burn out for quite awhile now, not to mention that my muse hasnt been strong for anything lately.**

 **after rereading probably one of my favorite things that ive ever done (and fixing some minor edits in the previous chapters), ive figured why not get started again. i will admit that i did struggle with doing the next chapter as it is rather difficult to get back into the swing of writing again after being absent for so long but i will probably most likely go back and clean things up in the future (i am more likely to catch things later than now).**

 **anyways, i do plan on getting back into silly parody writing with this story as i do have a lot planned for it.**

* * *

 ** _~ Did You Do it with S-Support? ~_**  
 _Chapter 5: This is Just Only the Beginning_

WE GOT YOU NOW ROBIN!"

Chrom and the others busted the entrance to Chippendale's as the male strippers along with its patrons ceased what they were doing. They all turned towards the members of Operation Kill Robin as Pit noticed that the tactician wasn't even inside at all. Marth figured that his daughters would trick them in order to bid more time to help their father escape their clutches.

"Um… We are deeply sorry for interrupting the flow of business here," Chrom apologized. Without further ado, the Exalt and the others took off and left Chippendales as they continued their hunt for Robin once more. As they made their way towards the town square, while a couple of denizens examined the store damages from earlier, Roy managed to catch something of interest.

It appeared that Shulk's friends were frolicking around as if they were looking for something or someone. Dunban and Reyn peered in one direction while Fiora glanced the opposite way. While rumor had it that Robin managed to have sexual intercourse with Shulk that same night his escapades, the members of Robin's hate group decided to implement it for their own personal gain. After all, their goal was to rid the world of that devious tactician.

"Ahem. I couldn't help but notice that something appears to be clouding your guys' mind," Marth brought up, grabbing the trio's attention. "If it isn't too much to ask, do any of you mind telling us what's wrong?"

"It's Shulk," Fiora answered. "We haven't seen him since this morning."

"That's correct," Dunban added.

"This isn't like him at all," Reyn stated. "If you might have any clue about his whereabouts, I'd suggest you let us know."

"Well, I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but rumor has it that Shulk was taken advantage of by the dirty tactician," Pit simply informed them as Fiora gasped.

"You see, this tactician has been running amok and having one night stands with a bunch of women," Roy added. "Unfortunately, Shulk happened to fall victim to his charms."  
"What?! That's preposterous!" Dunban exclaimed. The story did appear to seem rather far-fetched at the group of Homs exchanged glances at one another. Reyn on the other hand, formed a fist as he felt that the group was telling the truth.

"I guess it's up to me to teach that bastard a lesson. Nobody takes advantage of my best friend."

Dunban nods in agreement as the two Homs take off with OKR, leaving Fiora some time to reconcile her own thoughts. In exchange of joining, Donkey Kong provided them with their own pitchforks and torches as they continued their hunt for Robin.

* * *

"What's so bad about male pregnancy anyways? It's not like it's going to kill him or anything, is it?" Ashley simply exclaimed.

"Well Ashley my dear, here's the thing," Dr. Mario replied. "You see, Shulk is biologically born as a male from birth. His body isn't designed for pregnancy as the baby that currently resides inside of him will only cause complications from here on out. If we don't remove the child, soon enough not only will this endanger the child's life, it will also put Shulk's life at risk as well."

The smash children gasped in awe, almost intrigued yet completely disgusted at the same time. Jeff began to ponder about something as he wondered if it was possible to have the child grow on its own if once it is extracted from the Homs. While the majority of the odds pointed against the theory, perhaps given that this is Nintendo Land and not the real world there might be a chance that it could work.

"Dr. Mario," Lucas asked, "does that mean Shulk will die if the baby isn't removed by a certain time?"

"That is correct. Unless we figure out a way to possibly save both lives, the only life that has more priority than anyone else at the moment is Shulk himself. The last thing the tournament needs is to lose a beloved challenger."

As the group of kids began to think about ways to possibly help the doctor (and wanted to see if Ashley's experiment was in fact, possible), an Aha moment finally came to Jeff. The blond snapped his fingers together in excitement, diverting everyone's attention towards him as he faced the group.

"Eureka! I got it!" he beamed. "Dr. Mario, I suggest contacting Samus to see if she's available."

"Affirmative."

The clone of Mario dug through the pockets of his medical coat, taking out his cellphone as he managed to speed dial the bounty hunter's number. Luckily for the doctor, she managed to pick up.

"Hello."

"Samus, I need you to come immediately to Master Hand's temporary office. There are important matters that need to be discussed as soon as possible!"

"Roger that! I'm on my way!"

* * *

Back near the mansion, the heroes and the Morgans managed to wipe the majority of Male Morgan's army along with the Dark Links that were summoned. As Shulk was about to launch for Cia, a vision came to him as Dark Robin was going to strike the Homs with its final smash. Before Shulk had the time to react, it appears that another party member leaped in to save the day.

"Backslash!"

Examining their newest party member, it turned out to be none other than another Morgan as her features were relevant to that of Shulk's, causing the Homs to double take. In turn, the blond turned towards Robin as he inched towards him.

"Don't tell me you laid a hand on Fiora..."

"I swear to gods I did not, trust me Shulk!" Robin stammered. Before he knew it, the mysterious Morgan clarified things which made the situation more awkward than needed to be as it managed to put a complete halt to the battle.

"Well, about that…" Mysterious! Morgan inquired, "My beloved mother… or rather I should say father is none other than Shulk."

Everyone froze as their jaw dropped, leaving them to be confused as all hell. Cia on the other hand, couldn't believe it.

"What the hell? T-that's practically impossible!"

"Well, you see, I'm a result of someone's science experiment gone wrong," Shulk!Morgan clarified.

"So in retrospect, you're the result of someone's peculiar mpreg fantasy," Male Morgan guessed.

"Uh, I'm actually not too sure about that…"

Before she could continue, two more figures joined in as one of them stepped in front of Cia and held out their arms, preventing her from proceeding towards Robin's group. Link on the other hand, was surprised to see his non-canon incarnation Scarf Link and his fairy companion Proxi.

"Cia, stop! Don't you remember that you've recently got character development?!" Lana pleaded.

"… Oh yeah I did. It's not my fault this story hasn't been updated in a year now but enough of me breaking the fourth wall," the dark sorceress replied. As the two women conversed, Robin leaned towards Link while Shulk seemed interested in learning more about his daughter (as well as worry for the sake of his own life).

"Is that Lana right there?" he whispered. Link simply nodded in response.

"Man, she's kind of cu-!"

Before the strategist could finish his sentence, Scarf Link slapped him across the face as Link rolled his eyes at Robin's recklessness.

"What part of control yourself do you not understand?!" the Hero of Twilight scolded.

"Can't a guy just compliment someone? Jeez, is it me or all of you Links get offended too easily. Furthermore, I thought you were supposed to what fans call a cinnamon roll!"

"Well when you put it that way, anyone would be in a sour mood if some asshole took advantage of someone that means something to them, no offense Robin," Link answered.

Robin just sighed as Scarf Link signed something towards Proxi as the fairy decided to summarize the conversation the witch twins were having along with the Spirit of the Hero's opinion.

"If you're curious to what they're discussing," the fairy stated," Cia is pretty much coming to terms that she did move on past the hero and told Lana that her feelings managed to get toyed with once again by some insensitive jerk. Also, Link told me to inform the Hero of Twilight that those "creepy" fangirl letters were actually her giving you encouragement and tips on how to best your foes. Furthermore, she also sends letters to Zelda, Sheik, and Toon Link as well."

Link and Robin glanced at one another as the participating hero of Smash felt awful about his accusations from earlier. He figured that he should apologize to Cia later when things were less chaotic however, his concern was more focused on the Exalt and the Hero King's crusade of riding the world of male my units.

After a few more minutes, Shulk!Morgan suggested that they should head back to the town square and look for Master Hand before the others find them.

* * *

"Man, today fucking sucks," Robin whined. He glanced at the burnt building as he tilted his head in slight confusion.

"Didn't a Hot Topic used to be there?" Shulk exclaimed.

Before anyone could answer, a familiar face rushed up and hugged the Homs.

"Shulk!" Fiora cried. "I'm so glad you're okay." She looked at the group of Morgans before laying her eyes on Robin and quickly glanced away.

"Fiora…I'm fine. Whatever happened between that tactician and I was just a one night thing. I don't remember what happened or how exactly did it come to it but you should know that Robin's just a really good friend of mine," the Homs explained, reassuring his childhood friend. As they were about to have a cute moment together, it was swiftly cut short by an arrow.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Shulk and Fiora quickly stepped aside to see the members of Operation Kill Robin. Chrom and the other sword fighters unsheathed their weapons as they approached the tactician magician.

"Uh… hi?"

"Don't play dumb with us!" Pit snapped. "I won't forgive you for touching Lady Palutena you bastard!"

Link stepped in front of Robin as he glared at the group.

"Guys, what you're doing is absolutely ridiculous. Can't you see that this is only tearing us apart? Whatever happened to the bonds that we've forged during our time at Smash?"

"Hey, you stole my line!"

"Hate to say it, but I would actually be quiet if I were you father," Lucina!Morgan told him.

Pit on the other hand, rolled his eyes. While he certainly could care less about Marth (whom he proclaimed as Mr. Fancy Pants), the person he despised most was none other than Link and his various incarnations.

"As if we're going to listen to the guy who's totally ripping off my style!"

"… Um, Pit going by your "logic" that means everyone who uses a bow is ripping you off," Little Mac exclaimed. This got several nods as the angel huffed. Cia meanwhile rolled her eyes as she personally thought that Pit was quite irritating.

"… Are we seriously going to listen to the forty year old virgin?" she proclaimed as Pit rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother, can't you learn to respect other people's input on stupid Link for once?! Jeez, how old are you, like a thousand?"

Before Robin knew it, everyone got distracted as they started arguing with one another. Thankfully, the fight is interrupted as Ness himself ran towards the quarreling idiots and ushers them to follow him. In addition to, it appears that the final newcomers arrive as it is none other than Cloud, Bayonetta, Corrin and his sister Kamui. Corrin senses the tension as he leaned towards his sister.

"Um Kamui? Are you sure we're at the Smash Brothers locations. Last time I remembered in the brochure, it proclaimed many of the beloved fighters to be friendly."

"I'm pretty sure we're at the right place yet something seems oddly off…"

* * *

Inside of Master Hand's temporary office, bickering was erupting from left and right as the brawlers argued with one another. While some of the members of Operation Kill Robin tried their hardest to convince Link why Robin shouldn't be spared, others were giving the newcomers a hard time. The only ones absent during the time were Dr. Mario and Samus and Shulk as they were preparing him for his operation. Rumor had it that Samus planned on transferring the embryo into a facility tank full of nutrients needed for the child to develop on its own for the duration of nine months.

"I don't quite trust Corrin and Kamui to be honest," Little Mac expressed. "Seeing how they're coming from the latest Fire Emblem game, do you think they might be the same as that damned tactician."

"Oh please," Bayonetta mocked. "Corrin couldn't hurt a damn fly no matter hard he tried. What makes you think he's just like that other guy anyways!?"

"I agree," Cloud added. "Just because the newcomers also come from the Fire Emblem franchise that doesn't mean they're exactly like Robin. If you've actually bothered researching their respective game, you'll see they differ from the my units in the thirteenth game."

"This is true!" Diddy Kong chimed in.

"So now you're siding with the new my units Diddy?! I thought you were on our side!" Donkey Kong whined. This just caused more arguing as the kid smashers exchanged glances with one another as everyone else continued to bicker with one another. Kamui decided to place earmuffs on her head for the time being while Corrin leaned over towards Cloud.

"Do you think we've might have arrived at a very bad time?" Corrin asked Cloud.

"It seems so," the blond answered back. "That and the residential area got destroyed recently."

As the bickering gradually grew louder and more inaudible, Master Hand realized he had enough of these petty preschool arguments and decided to silence them.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH ALREADY!" Master Hand roared. Everyone glanced over in his direction as the idle conversations along with the immense tension dwindled down to complete silence. After five minutes, the gigantic hand cleared his throat before explaining the fate of Robin.

"Anyways, now that you all have settled down, I will be discussing Robin's punishment."

Robin gulped at the mention of his name as he knew everyone was looking at him. At this point, he really wished he remembered what did happen last night however fate seemed to be against him.

"Robin," the anthropomorphic hand spoke, "for having sexual affairs with countless women and Shulk within and outside manor walls, your punishment will hereby be to pay for child support to those who choose to keep their baby up until they are of legal age. To add on, you cannot object nor decide who gets to keep their child as that is up to the mother and it's her decision alone! Furthermore, you are required to at least go on one date with all of the women who choose to keep their child as well as give them your emotional support. As by jurisdiction, if they ask for another date, you are not allowed to refuse."

The snow haired tactician froze as he slowly bobbed his head, agreeing with what Master Hand was bestowing upon him. While he heavily wished to object, Robin knew there was no use as it would only make him look more like a jackass and give OKR a reason to decapitate and place his head on a pike. The least he could hope is for most of the girls he slept with to abort their child, yet the question still remained. Which girls were more likely to choose abortion and which ones were more likely to keep their future offspring. He already knew Shulk had no choice as Dr. Mario and Samus were currently conducting surgery in order to help save the Homs life. As Robin began drifting off and became occupied with his own train of thoughts, this caused some brawlers to ask inquire Master Hand about the existing Morgans.

"But Master Hand," Peach queried, "what will happen to the present Morgans if we choose to abort them?"

"Well, it turns out if any of you decide to abort your child, none of the children will fade away due to the fact that they all come from different timelines in which their father pursued their respective mothers."

In response, Peach sighed of relief as she was afraid of seeing her future daughter disappear, even if she heavily harbored feelings for Mario as opposed to the smooth talking tactician.

"Anyways, the time has come to for you ladies to decide whether you'll be keeping your child or not. I suggest for all of you to speak the honest truth otherwise you might regret your decision later," Master Hand exclaimed.

Crazy Hand held on a piece of paper as he called their names one by one.

"Lucina, do you wish to keep or abort your child?"

Lucina took a minute to think before deciding her final answer. Chrom was fixated on his daughter as he slightly tensed up, both eagerly and anxiously awaiting her decision.

"I wish to abort."

Chrom heavily sighed of relief as he was worried that Lucina might have kept the child. While he had no objections to her own decision, he still felt that it was quite eerie that her present self could grow up alongside his own granddaughter. Oddly, this was quite acceptable according to Fire Emblem law.

Next up was Wii Fit Trainer.

"Wii Fit Trainer," Crazy Hand asked, "do you wish to keep or abort your child?"

"As much as I would love to be a mother someday, I'm afraid I am not quite ready. So in retrospect, I wish to abort."

"Very well. Since she is not able to be with us at the time, fortunately Samus did give us her answer early as she also wishes to abort her child which leads to the next girl on the list. Zelda, do you wish to abort or keep your child?"

"Abort," Zelda replied. Link knew from the start that Zelda planned to abort the child despite enjoying her Morgan's presence. After all, her heart belonged to her beloved would rather leave the unexpected one stand behind her.

"Moving on, Peach, do you wish to abort or keep your child?"

"Well," replied the princess. "At first, I wasn't too sure what to do yet the more I ponder about it, the more I realize that perhaps having a child might be fun!"

"But princess!" Mario cried.

"Mario, you should know I don't feel that way about Robin! Besides, I would love to practice being a mother beforehand just in case we ever decide to get married someday!"

A soft smile appeared on Mr. Nintendo's lips as his opinion shifted rather quickly after being reassured by Peach herself. Robin on the other hand didn't seem to care that Peach decided to keep the child. After all, she did strike him as the type to be very doting and motherly no matter whom the child originally belonged to.

"Next is none other than the adoptive mother of the Lumas, Rosalina. Now then, Rosalina, do you wish to keep or abort your child?"

"After thinking about it for quite some time," the platinum blond answered, "I feel that things would be far more interesting if I kept the child."

"Presuming on, next here is none other than the Goddess of Light. Palutena, do you wish to keep or abort your child?"

Pit intensely stared at his goddess, awaiting her answer. The angel excessively touched his face as the brunet was fairly anxious as he desperately pleaded in the back of his mind for Palutena to abort the baby. His twin on the other hand, could care less about what affairs the green haired floozy got herself involved in.

"At first I thought about aborting however then I realized having a mini me might actually be quite entertaining!" the goddess simply exclaimed.

This caused Pit to turn his head towards Robin and glare at the tactician, even mouthing death threats under his breath as Dark Pit in turn, shrugged. The Plegian gulped as he figured Palutena was only having the child to troll both him and Pit (more so her general than he himself). Now with all of the female smashers out of the way, this only left one woman remaining and Robin desperately hoped for her to decline.

"Last but not least, we have the dark sorceress herself. Cia," Crazy Hand inquired, "do you wish to keep or abort your child?"

The white haired woman paused for a moment as if she was thinking (or in the case of Robin's paranoia, scheming her next move) hard about her decision. After a few seconds passed, she presented them with her answer.

"Hmm, I'll say keep," she simply replied. This in turn, caused the tactician to leap up as he swiftly pointed his finger at her.

"You're only doing this to get back at me!" Robin hissed as he groaned under his breath.

"Nonsense," she assured, "what makes you think that? For someone who's a highly proclaimed strategist, you're awfully insensate."

"Lana!" Robin whined, "please I'm begging you, tell your other half to reconsider!" At this point, he could care less if he was going against Master Hand's rules. The last thing he needed on his plate was two women trolling him just to get a reaction out of him or in the case of Palutena, Pit.

Unfortunately for the Plegian, the light sorceress narrowed her gaze as she folded her arms in disinterest.

"How about no."

"… Alright-hey! Wait a minute… you're actually not serious are you?"

"I am."

"And here I thought you're supposed to be the good half."

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken advantage of her," Lana simply stated. Despite usually being cheery, she seemed to be in a sour mood most likely due to Robin's antics as the blue haired girl was practically a master at hiding her emotions.

"Uh, I hate to break it to you Rob but she got you there. You did in fact take advantage of all those women, even if they gave their consent that one night," Fox bluntly reminded him. In response, Falco high fived his friend as Robin felt that his world was spiraling down. Whatever happened that night, he needed to get to the bottom of this and figure out if he was truly responsible or perhaps, someone else was behind all of these shenanigans.

"With that aside, I hear by dismiss you all. While I would love to discuss the fate of the manor, the police are currently investigating the place for potential clues. And as for Robin, I want you to step into my office exactly at 10 o'clock sharp tomorrow as we have lots to discuss."

With those words, the giant hand took off as his brother followed in pursuit, leaving a lot of Smashers quiet before resuming on as if nothing ever happened. While some couldn't trust the newcomers from the latest Fire Emblem game, others already have moved on to include some members of OKR. Robin sighed as he stared down at his shoes, wondering how much more he can endure before he's had enough. It didn't help that he had to deal with paying for child support of four different women (and Shulk) along with having his reputation tarnished.

Link noticed the tactician down in the dumps as he tried his best to cheer him up.

"Hey look at the bright side, at least Chrom and Marth don't want to kill you anymore," he informed.

"Yeah but still, there's Pi-!"

Before he could even reply, the white haired tactician felt a sudden twinge of pain to his buttocks as Reflet swiftly kicked her brother on his gluteus maximus.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he cried.

"That's for starting this entire mess in the first place. If you wouldn't have let yourself get so loose that night, none of this would have been an issue!" Reflet argued.

When he thought he regained himself, Robin was suddenly taken aback as Fiora inched towards him before lifting up her leg just to kick him in the dick as he cried in pain.

"That's what you get for taking advantage of Shulk you jerk!" Fiora knew Shulk was going to be okay yet like everyone else, still felt bitter about the tactician's actions.

"Oooh! Riki want to play kick the Robbie too!"

Riki jumped gleefully as he was eager to join in on the fun as well. Dunban however stopped the Nopon as he figured Robin received enough torture for the day.

"I've think he's suffered enough for today. There's no need to punish him further as it seems that he's learned his lesson quite well," the Homs informed. Riki just simply nodded as he understood, completely changing the subject to something else.

While Robin was trying to recover from the additional pain, Pit stared out the window as he tried his best to take his mind off the entire ordeal. To his surprise, he noticed the other Morgan with the antennas as his lips slightly curled into a smirk.

"It seems that the job isn't quite done yet… Just wait until Master Hand finds about this and then he'll have to ban that damned tactician from Super Smash Brothers once and for all."

As everything seemed back to normal, prior to everyone's own knowledge, things were just getting started.

* * *

 **and things have officially gone to shit for poor robin. the only mystery remains now is the other morgan that no one (besides pit) knows of yet and the actual culprit behind the entire ordeal. given how there are two different things going on (robin's escapades and the damage of the mansion), i figure i might either have the two events slowly unfold and might even have chapters that focus on one of them, who knows. as for the reflet kicking his ass, ive always wanted to use the scientific word for his butt so i went with gluteus maximus.**

 **anyways, feel free to give me a list of ideas for what you want to see happen in robin's dates. please remember to keep them tasteful.**

 **tune in next time for chapter 6: take my life, please!**


End file.
